Cathedral
by Aras
Summary: Hermoine has a dream. But is it really a dream? Sort of a 'who done it'
1. Uneasy is an Understatement

The night was warm, but shivers were sent up the spine of one of the occupants of the pickup. Upon leaving the cathedral, there was something amiss to Severus. Hermoine picked up on it quickly, and asked before realizing that she felt it too. None of the 3 could put their fingers on it, but some well-known danger was lurking, and its power could be felt by all their senses.  
  
Hermoine knew that something was terribly wrong, not only by the way she was feeling, but also by the way the Severus was acting. She could almost literally see his ears perk up, his eyes go into high surveillance, and he seemed to just stop breathing as to be able to better hear everything.  
  
The pickup was about to go onto a road, but something made Severus drive over the curb, and into a field. The only light that they could use was the light provided by the moon, near concealed by the clouds above.  
  
It felt like a heavy weight was being pushed into her ears, almost as if the fog around them was dense enough to start blocking them, as she herself tried to listen, to hear anything, hoping against everything that this was extreme paranoia on their parts. The last thing that Hermoine could sense was silence, and the panic that Severus spoke with, but could not sense any other activity going on around her. She couldn't even sense the third occupant of the vehicle, although there was a very strong presence near by. Her vision blurred, and finally, she blacked out. 


	2. Lessons Worth more than Bargained

Hermoine woke up with a start. Bolting upright in her Head Girl's room, the seventh year took a moment to calm her breathing.  
  
"What the HELL was that?" She panted to herself, the panic caused by the dream still evident.  
  
Hermoine had never experienced such intensity in her sleep before. The dream felt real, too real. If she didn't know it was not possible, she would have believed it to be a memory, or even a recent event. But she did not remember going anywhere in a pickup truck, or with Professor Snape for that matter. And who was the third person? She didn't recognize him. All in all, it was a very nerve wrecking way to begin her final year at Hogwarts.  
  
Taking a glance at the time, she saw that she still had a half hour until breakfast. Seeing as she was not going to be getting anymore sleep, she may as well get ready. When she arrived to the Great Hall, there were few students, and she began to read her History book, and her mind began to drift. The need to analyze the dream was too much.  
  
Before she even realized it, Ron and Harry had arrived for breakfast and were waving their hands in front of her face to get her attention. Being jolted out of her thoughts, she glared at them both.  
  
"So where were you, sunshine?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermoine took a breath and replied, "nowhere of importance."  
  
The rest of breakfast flew by, and soon the trio was on their way down to their History of Magic class. Professor Binns had since decided to retire, and the class was taken over by a plump, young witch named Nicole Casture with a kindly face and a strict, but reasonable demeanor. History with her seemed to come alive, no offence to the ghostly Professor Binns.  
  
After a brief overview of the battle of Getsight, the class began a discussion on the causes of the battle, and how it could have been prevented or shortened. During the discussion, Professor Casture also introduced some new material, not found in the text, about some of the beliefs of the battle that were not found to be significant, or to be fact. The one thing that struck a chord in Hermoine's mind was that there were dreams before hand that the dreamer had remembered with perfect clarity and perfect intensity. Events followed shortly after, some of them were exact replicas of the dreams. Harry was able to add some very compelling insight into that area. Hermoine, however, became distracted with the unwelcome thought that her dream could be exactly what they were talking about. What if she had a prediction? What if in the near future, she actually is in a pickup truck with Professor Snape? What if there is an attack? She didn't want to think about actually living through this. It nearly made her heart stop.  
  
When class ended, Harry and Ron found Hermoine very interested in the wall. For the second time that day, they had to shake her loose from her daydreaming.  
  
"Are you ok? Anything you need to talk about?" Harry asked. It was funny that it was usually the other way around. Usually her asking him the exact same questions, in the exact same tone of voice.  
  
"It's nothing. Really. I think I just didn't get enough sleep is all." Hermoine found her near repeating his reply to her questions. She wasn't sure of what to make of the dreams. Perhaps she could discuss them later with Professor Casture. She packed up her books, and left for her Arithmacy class, while the boys headed for Divination.  
  
Concentrating on her work, her mind was sufficiently distracted to make it through class without another thought of that dream. It wasn't until she entered the common room, and Harry approached her that she was reminded of how it affected her.  
  
"Hermoine. Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Sure Harry. About what?" She replied.  
  
"Privately. Meet me in the astronomy tower 10 minutes before curfew. I don't even want Ron there. There is something I need to ask you." Harry said. There was a look of worry in his eyes. She could do nothing but agree.  
  
"10 minutes before curfew, than." And with that, she left the common room for her own, and began her studying until dinner. 


	3. Dinner and an Astronomy Tower Visit

All throughout dinner, Hermoine noticed the concerned glances that came all too frequently from Harry. Something in his eyes told her that their conversation later in the evening would not be a pleasant one. The emotions behind those eyes almost made her shiver.  
  
Needing to look away, she concentrated on her food and excused herself as soon as she finished. As she was leaving, she felt a stare bore into her. But when she turned, Harry was not facing her direction. She could still feel those eyes though. They felt like they were trying to gain entrance into her thoughts. For the second time that evening, she suppressed a shiver, and left the Great Hall.  
  
Upon entering her room, she lit the fire in hopes to relax after dinner. She picked up her book, and began to read.  
  
At 9:30, she was roused from the story by a knock at the door. Annoyed that the aura was now lost, she looked up and called for the intruder to come in. Ron opened the door.  
  
"Nose in a book again?" He chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?" The smile played on his lips.  
  
"Hey Ron. Was there something you needed?" Her irritation could be heard in her voice. Ron chose to ignore it, but didn't want to be in the presence of an annoyed Hermoine Granger for longer than was necessary.  
  
"Have you seen Harry since dinner?" He asked.  
  
Suddenly, the reminder that she had promised to meet with Harry before curfew flew at her. She glanced at the time and saw that she still had 20 minutes before she had to meet with him. Remembering that he wanted to speak with her alone, she looked up at Ron, "Sorry. I've been in my room ever since I left the Great Hall."  
  
Ron shrugged. He would catch up with Harry later. Saying goodnight to Hermoine, he left the room. Hermoine rubbed her eyes, stood up and stretched. When she was sure that Ron would not see her leaving her room, she grabbed her cloak and headed for the astronomy tower.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermoine was making her way quickly to the Astronomy tower. So quickly, that she didn't even notice Professor Snape as she walked past.  
  
"Meeting your little playmate, Miss Granger?" A baritone voice came out from the corner.  
  
Hermoine stopped and looked at Snape.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Well, you seemed to be rather anxious to get somewhere, and the only place that I could think of that you would be going in that direction for is the Astronomy tower. I suggest you and Potter try not to sully the ground with your teenage hormones." He said. Watching students cringe under every one of his words was a treat, compared to the nights that he usually had.  
  
Hermoine smiled. If Snape only knew. Harry had confided in her last year that he was gay. Telling her was the hardest thing that he had done, and he asked her not to tell anyone. If Snape had to worry about Harry "sullying" the ground with teenage horomones with anyone, it would be.no, no, no!!! She did NOT want to think about that.  
  
"What do you find so amusing, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, irritated that his earlier words got no cringing action from the student.  
  
"Just reminded of something. Girl stuff, Professor." She said. She felt him flinch, if not saw him, as soon as the mention of "girl stuff" came out.  
  
"Indeed." Was all Snape could say. "Just make sure your not caught out past curfew. It would be very.unfortunate." With that, he made his way down the hall, robes billowing out behind him with his quick, float like step.  
  
Hermoine continued to the Astronomy tower as quickly as she could. She made her way up the stairs, and closed the door behind her.  
  
"Harry?" She called into the darkness.  
  
No response.  
  
Thinking that she was early, she leant up against the wall and looked out the window. Harry would be here soon.  
  
A few moments later, she heard the door open, and close. She turned and saw no one. Assuming that Harry was under his invisibility cloak, she called out, "Harry? Is that you?"  
  
"Yes." And with that, Harry's head was floating in mid air.  
  
Hermoine let out a small giggle. Whenever she saw either Harry or Ron appear from under the invisibility cloak, they would always appear one limb at a time rather than all at once, just to see her amusement. "Well, that was one way to melt some of the tension", he thought. Unfortunately, he was up here for something rather serious. Something he was concerned about. He'd been having one of those dreams again. This one was the most disturbing of all.  
  
"What did you want to speak with me about?" She asked, noticing the tension and fear flit across his face.  
  
"I've been having dreams."  
  
Voldemort. She knew it. For years, Harry would get nightmares that would keep him up some nights, and most of them became reality not long after. She motioned for him to continue.  
  
"It's more vivid than usual, but it feels just as intense." He began. "All I really remember from the dream is staring into some sort of material, feeling like I was cramped and humid, and hearing panicked voices. All of a sudden, I could feel myself rise and then, just black out. Next thing I know, I'm in front of Voldemort, and he's congradulating me.CONGRADULATING ME on a job well done." A slight, but tense pause. "What could this mean?"  
  
Indeed. What could this mean? It was very disturbing to think about it. It could mean nothing. That Harry was just having this dream out of a fear that he cares not to admit or show to many, or it could mean that Harry turns to the other side and fights along with Voldemort, or it could mean that Voldemort would find a way to control Harry. It could even be something that she couldn't see right now. It was very disturbing.  
  
"I think you should go see Dumbledore." She said, quite frankly. "Anything like this, he should know about."  
  
Harry nodded his head.  
  
"It's nearly curfew. I'll speak with him tomorrow." Harry said. "I'll see you at breakfast?"  
  
Hermoine nodded, and bid him goodnight. She stayed a few minutes longer, and then noticed that if she didn't leave, she could definitely be caught. After seeing Snape earlier, she didn't want to risk it. She walked towards the door, and tried to open it. The knob wouldn't move. She brought out her wand.  
  
"Alohomora"  
  
It still would not open, but she heard a slight laugh behind her.  
  
Before she could turn around, she heard a small rumble behind her ear, and a strong presence behind her back.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" The figure grabbed her shoulders, and started rubbing her arms. She wanted nothing more than to just hex whoever it was behind her and bolt. She thought better of it when she remembered that she was having trouble getting out. A bit panic-stricken, she stood there frozen.  
  
"Ah. Good to see you've decided to stay a bit."  
  
She felt the hands move off her arms, and slide around her waist, bringing her closer to the unwelcome presence.  
  
"I've got plans for you, but for now I must do some damage control." He purred in her ears. She shivered involuntarily.  
  
The arms left her waist, and she could feel the cold against her back, telling her that whoever it was had stepped back. She turned around, wand in hand, but she came face to face with a shadow and his rather fast wand.  
  
"Obliviate." 


	4. She's not Quite up to Speed

It was much later before Hermione regained consciousness. She took in her surroundings.  
  
"What am I doing in the Astronomy tower?" She thought to herself.  
  
Straining to recollect something eventually gave her a headache. Deciding that being in the Astronomy tower while it was obviously well past curfew was a rather foolish idea, she got up and nearly fell back over from a dizzy spell.  
  
"Oooh." Her head hurt, and the room was spinning. "Too fast. Just need a minute."  
  
She remained seated in the corner of the room for a few moments, than slowly made her way to her feet. Walking across to the door, she reached for the knob and found that it was locked.  
  
"Alohomora"  
  
The lock clicked, a little too loudly to not only send another ping of pain to her head, but she was also afraid that someone would have heard. Carefully checking before finally leaving the through the door, she carefully made her way down the steps to the hallways. Another glance, and she saw no one. She again made her way carefully through the halls to get to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Did I not warn you, Miss Granger," the familiar silky voice rang out, "that it would be unfortunate to catch you out past curfew?"  
  
"Geez. Did that man ever sleep?" She thought.  
  
"Sir?" When did this warning take place? She didn't remember.  
  
"Well, seeing as you have all this energy to spend walking the halls at all hours of the night, follow me." And he walked towards his dungeons, not checking to see if she followed but knowing she would.  
  
"Well, this is just great. First I wake up in the astronomy tower, and now I have to work my way through the rest of the night before I can think of what happened." She thought angrily.  
  
~@~  
  
Snape opened the door to the potions classroom and walked to the storage closet beside the potions cabinet. Opening the door, he handed Hermione a bucket and scrub brush.  
  
"The desks are absolutely deplorable." He snapped. "Get to it!"  
  
Hermione took the bucket and brush and headed to the sink to fill the bucket to start cleaning. On her way, she nearly stumbled as another wave of dizziness came over her.  
  
"Miss Granger, I suggest that you stop fooling around and get to work."  
  
She managed to make it the rest of the way, and leaned on the sink while she filled the bucket. After the bucket had been filled, and she was certain she had her equilibrium back, she picked up the bucket and headed towards the nearest desk. Scrubbing them took hours to do. When she was finished, she again stood to take the bucket back to the sink and immediately fainted.  
  
~@~  
  
Professor Snape was in his office when he heard the sound of a desk falling over and water spilling on the floor. He got up and strode to the classroom.  
  
"Miss Granger, what do you thi-." He stopped when he saw that she was on the floor, knocked out.  
  
"Damn. If you think this is going to get you out of trouble, think again." He walked to her, and gave her a look over. Lifting one of her eyelids to check for a concussion, he saw that she showed no signs of it, but of something else. Reaching down, he gathered her in his arms and headed for the Hospital wing.  
  
~@~  
  
Snape entered the Hospital wing, Hermione limp over his arms. He settled her down on the nearest bed and summoned Madam Pomfrey.  
  
When Madam Pomfrey entered the wing, Snape told her of what had happened in the classroom. The mediwitch then went to Hermione and cast a quick spell to see if there were any cuts, bruises, or fractures that needed repairing.  
  
"I checked for signs of concussion, but there was something odd about her eyes." Snape said. Madam Pomfrey checked, and sure enough, there was something.  
  
"Someone put a memory charm on her." She said.  
  
"That would explain why she looked confused when I said I had warned her." He thought.  
  
"Well, it appears to be a rather powerful one. Looks like the only cure for this one would be bed rest. I'll inform the Headmaster. We need to find out who did this and why." She said more to herself than anyone. She then looked at Snape. "Do you know about her whereabouts at all tonight?"  
  
Snape recounted his suspicions that she was going to the Astronomy tower that evening, and then found her walking back to the Gryffindor tower from that location.  
  
"And than?" Madam Pomfrey looked at Snape, knowing full well that he left something out.  
  
"And than I brought her to the potion's classroom and had her scrub the desks." Snape knew that he would be receiving a stern lecture from the mediwitch. Before she could open her mouth, he added, "I did not see any signs of her weakened state, nor did I have any reason to believe that she had her memory obliterated."  
  
With that, the Potion's Master swept out of the room, with the trademark sneer and billowing robes.  
  
~@~  
  
Snape arrived in the Astronomy tower. He performed a charm that would reveal any magic that had been used and where. He wouldn't be able to find out the identity quite yet, although he had a suspicion, but he would be able to narrow down the possibilities.  
  
Once the charm was performed, he saw the powerful locking charm that had been put in place, probably to keep Granger from leaving. This magical residue was too old to use a features identification spell, but the obliviate was not, although, he was almost too late. The identification spell only worked within 5 hours of the casting.  
  
Standing directly in front of the spot where the student had been standing when she was attacked, he raised his wand and muttered the incantation. Very slowly, the vague outline of the attacker was drawn out in front of him.  
  
"Well, from the features, I'd have to say that the individual is a bit over 6 feet, around 170 pounds, and between the ages of 18 and 29." He said, knowing that the Headmaster was now standing directly behind him.  
  
"Severus," the Headmaster said, "Continue on with the investigation the best you can. After you have completed it to your satisfaction, I need to speak with you in my office. It is a matter of urgency and cannot wait long."  
  
"I should be finished here within the hour, Albus." Severus nodded to the Headmaster.  
  
After a few more incantations, and knowing that he would not get much further, he made his way to the Headmaster's office. This has already been a long night, and it looks to be shaping up to be even longer.  
  
  
  
A/N: Any guesses on who the attacker could be? 


	5. The Investigation Continues

Professor Snape made his way to the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Pixie Sticks." He snapped, and the stone gargoyle moved out of the way. He than went up the staircase, and into the room leading to Dumbledore's office. As he was going to turn the knob, the door came open, and the Headmaster was standing there, the trademark twinkle in his eye was dimmed.  
  
"This is not good." Snape thought.  
  
"Severus, please have a seat."  
  
Snape took the chair to the left of the lit fireplace, and Albus sat down in front of him. The Headmaster had his hands in a steeple in front of his chin, and regarded the Potion's Master before him.  
  
"Have you any clue as to who attacked Miss Granger?" The Headmaster spoke solemnly.  
  
"Not yet, Albus. I have narrowed it down somewhat, but as of yet, I can't be sure." Snape spoke matter-of-factly.  
  
"What do you have so far?"  
  
"Very little. I know that the attacker was more than 6 feet tall, which at least eliminates Flitwick." The Headmaster looked slightly amused. "I've also determined that the attacker must be male, between the ages of 18 and 29, which eliminates all but about half of the seventh year males."  
  
"There is also the possibility that it was not a student." The Headmaster replied.  
  
Curious, Snape gave a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The wards were disturbed tonight. Were you able to get a time frame of the attack?"  
  
"It had to have occurred between 10 and 10:30. When were the wards disturbed?" This new information made Snape a little apprehensive.  
  
"Twice. Once at 9, and than again at 11. It is quite possible that the attack on Miss Granger was not perpetrated by a student." The twinkle in the Headmaster's eye threatened to dim even more.  
  
Snape decided to voice another one of his suspicions. "I have reason to believe that the attack on Miss Granger was not random."  
  
"And your reasoning for that?" This got his attention.  
  
"I had seen Miss Granger in the halls earlier. She was supposed to be meeting with Mr Potter."  
  
"You're sure of this, Severus?" Dumbledore did not want to believe that the attack was planned, but that didn't mean that it wasn't a possibility.  
  
"I stopped her in the halls close to curfew. I had warned her that she and Potter were not to be late going back to their dormitories. She did not correct me as to who she was going to see."  
  
"A logical assumption, Severus. However, that is all it is. As much as I know you'll hate this," that damn twinkle was back, "you are going to need to speak with Mr Potter."  
  
Snape knew that he would have to eventually. It didn't mean that he had to like it.  
  
"There is another matter that needs to be discussed. I will speak with you briefly on it, but I must consult with Minerva." Dumbledore said.  
  
"And what is that, Headmaster?" Snape just wanted to get out of there and collect his thoughts.  
  
"I'm worried about Miss Granger's and Mr Potter's safety here. As much as I wish to believe that they will be all right within the walls of Hogwarts, I must admit that I am concerned."  
  
"And what does that have to do with me?" Snape snapped.  
  
"Just letting you know. I assume that you will complete this investigation?" Snape nodded. "Than if there comes a time when the two students must be removed from the school, you will need to know their whereabouts."  
  
"Very well. I will get back to the Hospital wing in the morning. See where Miss Granger's memory block ends for the evening."  
  
With that, Snape got up from the chair, and made his way down to his rooms for the night.  
  
~@~  
  
'Hermione, can I talk to you?'  
  
'Harry?'  
  
'Leaving so soon?'  
  
'Meeting your little playmate, Miss Granger?'  
  
'OBLIVIATE'  
  
Hermione woke up suddenly. Her breathing was frantic, and there was sweat all over hear face. After the shock of her dream started to wear off, she realized that she was not in her own bed.  
  
What was she doing in the hospital wing?  
  
It came to her. She had just woken up in the Astronomy tower, and found by Snape. "Damn Snape" she thought. She had just finished scrubbing desks, when everything went black.  
  
"You fainted, Miss Granger." The silky voice said, in response to her unasked question.  
  
Hermione, in her shock, whipped her head around, and her eyes met those of the Potion's Master.  
  
"Do stop gaping, Miss Granger. You do a rather poor impression of a fish."  
  
Hermione closed her mouth.  
  
"Miss Granger, I must ask you a few questions regarding last night. Since Madam Pomfrey insists that no interrogations take place in her hospital wing, I shall request your presence in my office, tonight at 7." Not giving her time to respond, Snape turned around, and glided out of the room.  
  
When he was out of sight, Hermione, facing the doors, said, "Sure Professor. No problem." The scowl she wore could rival one of Malfoy's.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake, dear." Hermione turned and looked at the mediwitch. "Now, I'll give you some breakfast, but I want you to get more rest. You've been up late studying again, haven't you." Hermione looked guilty. "I thought so."  
  
Being Saturday, Hermione didn't mind so much that she would be stuck there for a while. She wanted to work on her homework some more, but she'd get to it soon enough.  
  
After having something to eat for breakfast, and getting some more rest, Hermione was ready to go. She made her way to the Gryffindor common room, and entered through the portrait.  
  
"Hermione!!" She heard Harry yell.  
  
He ran up to her, gathered her in his arms, and hugged her as tight as she could. When she started to poke him in the ribs, he let her go.  
  
"What happened? I thought you were right behind me when I left the Astronomy tower."  
  
So she was there to meet Harry. But why didn't she leave with him?  
  
"What time did you get back at?" Hermione asked. Harry seemed puzzled by the question, but answered anyway. "It was just before 10."  
  
Hermione was surprised. She had been up there almost 3 hours after he left, but she didn't remember anything about the visit other than leaving on her own to run into Snape. She didn't want to concern Harry, so told him that she was star gazing a little longer and must have dozed off. Harry did not look convinced.  
  
Excusing herself, and escaping to her rooms, she made a mental note as to when she would be meeting with Professor Snape. Since she had 2 hours before dinner, and would be meeting with him afterwards, she settled herself down, and did some homework.  
  
  
  
A/N: Tricky, tricky. Was it a student? Was it an outsider? What do you think? It is a more well known character. 


	6. Questions and Pensives

Hermione was in her dorm room completing her essay for History of Magic when the dinner bell rang. Putting her quill down and rubbing her eyes, she stood. Muscles protested after being moved out of the position that they had settled in 2 hours ago.  
  
Hermione had a feeling that it was going to be a long night. She still did not remember anything of the previous few days. It was weird to not have your memory in tact. Even if it was only the past few days that were hazy. Professor Casture had approached her earlier that day and asked her if she still wanted to meet to discuss the Battle of Getsight. Hermione couldn't even remember covering that topic, or what she wanted to meet with the professor about.  
  
She made her way down to the common room, and met with Harry and Ron. The trio made their way down the Great Hall. Harry was keeping a close eye on her.  
  
Dinner was uneventful, except for the feel of eyes boring different emotions into her. She looked up at the high table, and spotted Professor McGonagall looking at her with concern, same with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Snape was giving her looks that told her that she better not forget their meeting. But she also felt a pair of eyes looking at her with such anger, malice, hatred. She couldn't pinpoint the source though. It was not coming from the high table. And when she looked around the hall, she could not spot any eyes on her.  
  
After a few minutes of the stares, she lost her appetite. She couldn't stand being so closely watched. She pushed her plate away, and excused herself from the table. She walked out of the hall, still feeling those eyes on her.  
  
~@~  
  
Snape watched her leave the Great Hall. He knew that she could read the expression in his face. She would not be late, he knew. But her mind seemed fogged, so he thought she could use a 'friendly' reminder.  
  
He finished his own meal, got up, and made his way to his office. While he was waiting for her to arrive, he could get some marking out of the way.  
  
~@~  
  
Seven arrived, and a knock was heard from the door.  
  
"Enter."  
  
Hermione entered Snapes office, and stood by the door. She waited for him to look up and acknowledge her.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there. Close the door and have a seat." His tone surprised her. There was none of his regular malice. It wasn't nice or even polite, but it was un-Snapish.  
  
"You wished to speak with me, sir?"  
  
"No, Miss Granger. I wished to ask you to come to my office so that you can annoy me. Your absence in the class has made me miss my daily "know it all" injection." He sneered. Ah, there was the Snape she knew.  
  
She took the seat furthest away from the desk, and waited for what he wanted to say.  
  
"I wish to ask you a few questions regarding last night."  
  
'A walk down memory lane.' Hermione thought dryly.  
  
"Before I found you wandering the halls, what was the last thing you remember?"  
  
"I remember going to sleep in my own room after having an argument with Ron."  
  
"And when was that?" He hated asking. He didn't want to know, and he didn't care. But he had to find out who had attacked her, and if there was possibly a direct threat to the school.  
  
"Wednesday."  
  
"You don't remember anything beyond that? At all?" Snape clarified.  
  
"No." She confirmed.  
  
"Interesting." Snape got up from his desk and walked to a shelf. He came back with a pensive, and beckoned Hermione to approach.  
  
"I'm going to extract your subconscious memories from the past few days, if you will allow me." She nodded. She knew she could trust him, even if she couldn't stand the man.  
  
Snape put the tip of his wand against her temple. Reciting an incantation, he slowly lifted the wand and extracted a very faint silver thread. After losing it, he, again, put his wand against her temple, and recited a slightly different incantation. The thread was once again very faint, and was lost. After the third try and another incantation, there was still no improvement in the quality of the memory.  
  
"Very interesting." Hermione looked at him. He continued. "What I mean is, not only has your conscious memory been eradicated, but also your subconscious. That takes the work of some very powerful magic."  
  
"So what does that mean?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That means that finding out who attacked you through memory is not going to work. Sometimes it can be sparked, inexplicably, back. But this is going to take a lot more time and effort."  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment. "If you remember anything, no matter how insignificant, I want you to approach either the Headmaster or myself as soon as you can."  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
She got up to leave, but stopped when she heard, "Oh, and Miss Granger. Do not go gossiping about this to your friends. The last thing that is needed is for those two dunderheads to muck up this investigation."  
  
Hermione was about to protest to the insult of her friends, but realized that it would just land her in trouble. She simply turned and walked out of the office back to her dorm room, happy that she had been wrong about the length of the meeting.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry about the delay for this chapter. I've had some hectic schoolwork. Hopefully will get the next chapter up in a couple of days. 


	7. Makings of a Plan

Snape sat in his office for a little after Hermione left. He was amazed at how thorough the attacker had been. Obviously, this had been planned.  
  
As he contemplated this, his left forearm started to burn very painfully. He winced and leaned forward, holding his arm protectively against him. He regained his composure after a few moments, pried his arm away from his body, and rolled up his sleeve.  
  
The Dark Mark stood out black against his pale skin. He rushed out of his office, went to his rooms, and collected his deatheater attire. Out of a secret passage from his rooms, he walked quickly towards the front gates of Hogwarts. As soon as he reached the perimeter of the apparition ward, he disappeared.  
  
~@~  
  
Snape, in full attire, appeared in a dungeon looking room. It was circular, with the Dark Lord standing in the middle. After a few moments, the rest of the group had arrived, and Voldemort began the meeting.  
  
"Ah. My loyal followers." He said, as he brought his gaze upon everyone. "A brillian plan has been formed, and is already in progress."  
  
Snape was not the only one confused. Many present had no idea what was going on. What plan?  
  
"For security purposes, I cannot give all the details, except on a need to know basis." He continued. "But each and every one of you have an important role, which will be given to you when I summon you into this room." One of his reptile like fingers pointed to a doorway. "You will not discuss your role with anyone, except for those you are working with."  
  
And with that, the Dark Lord approached the first, and guided him/her to the indicated room. One by one, each task was given out, and the numbers in the room disappeared. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Snape was called in.  
  
"Ah, Severus. Reveal yourself."  
  
Snape removed the mask he was wearing, took Voldemort's hand, bent down, and kissed it.  
  
"What is it you ask of me, master?" Snape said.  
  
"I need to use, not only your abilities at brewing, but also your connections." Snape looked up expectantly. "I need you to make some polyjuice potion, and make it so that the drinker can turn into either one of Potter's friends, or Potter himself."  
  
'What are you up to, Voldemort?' Snape thought. But he responded, "Yes, master. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Not right now. But I will contact you if any more instructions are needed."  
  
Snape bowed again as he was dismissed, and disappeared from the room.  
  
~@~  
  
After reappearing at the gates of Hogwarts, he made his way up to the castle, still in his deatheater attire. It was better, he thought. The dark material could not be seen easily as he walked through the darkness. He had the feeling he was being watched though. He looked up and saw a figure in one of the tower windows of the castle. . . 'must be Miss Granger. What's she doing up so late?'  
  
He quickly made his way back to his room. Dropping off his deatheater robes, he walked towards the Headmaster's office.  
  
He approached the stone gargoyle ('ginger snaps') and quickly made his way up the spiral steps. The Headmaster was waiting. Always seemed to know when he had been called.  
  
"What news, Severus?" Albus asked.  
  
"I have reason to believe that the attack on Miss Granger was perpetrated by a deatheater." Snape said, bluntly.  
  
"What makes you so certain?" The Headmaster asked, the twinkle in his eye dimmed slightly.  
  
"At the summons tonight, Voldemort mentioned a plan. He would not give the total plan to anyone, but assigned tasks to us all." Dumbledore nodded, and Snape continued. "My 'part' of this plan was to provide the polyjuice potion, complete with DNA from Potter, Weasley, and Granger."  
  
"So, you believe that our Miss Granger may have found out about something, or had vital information?"  
  
"Precisely." Snape answered. "What we need to do is find out what had happened between Wednesday evening, and Friday evening."  
  
"Ah yes. That was the only time that was banished from her memory."  
  
"It may reveal what knowledge she possessed." Snape replied. "Or it may reveal nothing. We may never be able to find it."  
  
"I assume you have tried a pensive?" Dumbledore asked. He knew it was a ridiculous question, but wanted to make sure nothing had been missed.  
  
"Of course, Albus." Snape was a little insulted that the Headmaster would verify that, but he would do the same in his place.  
  
"Luckily, the polyjuice takes time to brew. That gives us a reasonable timeframe in which to work."  
  
"Than be off, Severus. I am sure you need your rest." Albus said. He felt a little more hopeful.  
  
Snape nodded, and left the office. Little did he know, someone was keeping a close eye on him. 


	8. What's Going On?

Hermione could ear the soft clicking of her shoes as she walked down an unknown hallway. She felt some fear, but more relaxed than before she left Hogwarts. As she was walking, she admired all of the beautiful murals on the walls - some moved, some didn't.  
  
A few minutes later, she stopped. One of the murals that had no movement depicted a group of elves in the middle of an absolutely ferocious looking battle. Quite the difference from the more peaceful pictures that adorned the walls.  
  
As if her gaze activated some spell, the picture began to move. She could hear the violent yells of the warriors, and the terrified cries and screams of the bystanders and the victims.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hermione!" It sounded like Harry, and seemed to be coming from behind a door on the left side of the painting.  
  
"Hermione! I need your help!!"  
  
She walked quickly to the doorway, and opened it. When she walked in, she saw Harry in front of Voldemort, but also, Harry on the floor - unconscious or dead, she could not tell.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger!" Drawled the cold voice. "So glad you could join us."  
  
He than turned his attention back to Harry - the one still standing that is. "I must congratulate you on a job well done, 'Mr Potter'." Voldemort said the name in a way that made it obvious that the real Harry was the one on the floor. She glanced over and saw him sit up and take in the scene before him.  
  
'Something about this seemed familiar', she thought, surprised at her current calm state. She should be in absolute panic right now.  
  
She looked back at Voldemort, whose gaze had now shifted to herself. "And now, I believe I have something to do." The look in his eyes and the voice he used, which sounded either like a parody of a lover's tone, or a weak attempt at seductive, she felt physically ill.  
  
As she noticed him approach, she turned around to run back out the door. It was locked!!  
  
"Alohomora!" She said, upon pulling out her wand quickly.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" She heard a voice whisper in her ear as arms slipped around her waist. She froze, once again struck with familiarity.  
  
"Good to see you've decided to stay a bit." That voice! Why couldn't she pinpoint it?  
  
She felt the arms leave her waist, and she turned. . .  
  
To see her history of magic class!! She watched Professor Casture jot down notes on the black board about. . . The Battle of Getsight?  
  
"Now, some of the things that is not documented in many books about this battle are the premonitions that some of the warriors had in their dreams." The professor said. "These were, at first, treated as such, but soon were found to be much more."  
  
Hermione noticed the professor glance at . . . Harry? Or was it herself? Before she continued.  
  
"Although 'premonitions' are often thought of along the same lines as Divination," a quiet scoff from both Hermione's present in the room, "it is still a part of this history lesson, and, therefore, will be included on your examinations."  
  
Hermione heard a small cough, someone clearing their throat. She turned and came face-to-face with a masked deatheater and his wand.  
  
"I've got plans for you, but for now I must do some damage control. Obliviate!!"  
  
Hermione sprang up in her bed, in her own room.  
  
"Oh Gods!" She thought. "Was she attacked by a deatheater? And why did she get the feeling of familiarity? Did she know him?"  
  
Looking at the bedside clock she noticed the time; 3am. Well, she wouldn't get much more sleep tonight. Remembering that she promised Professor Snape to tell him as soon as something came to her, she began to write a letter she would have delivered at breakfast.  
  
But was that really what happened? This could be a product of her overactive imagination, her fear of the unknown, her anger that it could happen so easily and there was nothing she could do about it. Snape said that using her memories in this investigation would probably be useless. He did mention that sometimes the memories can come back inexplicably, but so soon after the spell had been cast?  
  
Resolving that she told Snape she would speak to him, she began to write down the details she remembered. What about the details that were not part of the past few days?  
  
After some careful thought, she wrote down those separately and promised to look up dream interpretations in the library.  
  
After finishing her notes, she looked at the time again; 3:45 am. She wasn't going to sleep anymore, so she lit the fire (all seventh years got their own rooms), and sat down to do some 'light' reading.  
  
She was having some difficulty concentrating after a little while, looked towards her window, and sat on the ledge. She let her mind drift. After an unknown amount of time passed, something caught her eye. There was something moving across the front lawn of the school. She looked more closely, but could not make out the figure. It was too small to be Hagrid.  
  
"Probably Filch." She thought, and went back to sit in front of the fire, and opened her book until breakfast.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione was brought out of her reverie by a knock at the door. "I'm decent!" She called. Ron and Harry entered the room.  
  
"You gonna read through breakfast?" Harry asked, pointing to her bedside clock. It was 8:25. Classes began at 9. Since the first class of the day was double potions with the Slytherins (What IS Dumbledore thinking every year?), the thought of beginning the day on an empty stomach was even more unappealing than original.  
  
Hermione marked her page, and got up. Since she dressed very early this morning, she didn't have to worry about rushing.  
  
The two boys flanked her on either side, and the trio made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
As they entered the doorway, Hermione could feel someone's eyes on her. She thought nothing of it as she sat down and began to fill her plate. The eyes continued to burrow their stare in her back for a few minutes longer. It began to get on her nerves, and she turned to look for the owner. As soon as she turned, however, the eyes moved off her. She looked over the hall for who it could be.  
  
She suddenly heard the sound of someone snapping their fingers by her ear. "Earth to Hermione!" She heard Ron call.  
  
She turned to face the two boys. Harry looked somewhat concerned. Concerned about what? Ron seemed completely oblivious to it. "Who were you looking for?" He asked, mouth loaded with food.  
  
"Just got the feeling someone was watching me." She replied, smiling at the fact his manners had not improved since first year. She finished her breakfast while half listening to the boys talk about Quidditch. All three got up to leave for potions.  
  
"Shit!" Ron Exclaimed.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, Mr Weasley, Professor Sprout called. "You will watch your language." And she left for her class.  
  
"What did you curse for Ron?" Hermione asked, appalled at the sudden outburst.  
  
"I left my potion's book in my room." Ron said, searching through his bag, hoping he was wrong.  
  
"Well, we'll share. You can't be late for class. Snape would just love to give one of us detention." Harry said.  
  
The trio left the Great Hall, and headed down for the dungeons. When they got to the class, they took their seats in the back of the room. Professor Snape entered, Draco Malfoy directly behind him, looking rather happy.  
  
Professor Snape reached the podium at the front of the class.  
  
"Today, we will begin work on a blood thinning potion that is used in medical treatments." He began. "The potion is usually taken through ingestion, but for safety purposes, we will test it on 10mL of blood from whoever I choose. "He had an amused evil grin in his eyes, even though he did not on his lips, as he looked at the three Gryffindors at the back of the room. "This potion will take about a week to prepare. The process is located on p. 256 of your texts. Begin."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione began. Ron was using Harry's book. Snape began to stalk around the room to observe the students. He came across the group, "Mr Weasley. Where is your book?"  
  
"Um. . .I left it in my dorm, Sir." Ron stammered.  
  
"Ten points for coming to class unprepared." Snape snapped, and continued to supervise other students in progress.  
  
As he walked away, Ron muttered to Harry under his breath, "Damn thing isn't even worth the 15 points I lost as a result."  
  
"Than 15 more points and a detention, Mr Weasley. I will not tolerate such language or disregard for education." Ron continued to grumble, until Hermione elbowed him.  
  
The class continued to work in silence. About 20 minutes before the class would clean up, Professor Snape walked into his office. Malfoy took that opportunity to strike.  
  
"So, Mudblood." He drawled. "I see you've returned after your bit of excitement."  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy!" Harry said.  
  
"Or what, Potty? Going to protect your little mudblood girlfriend?" He sneered.  
  
"Malfoy, why do you feel the need to point out my muggle heritage? Do you honestly think I'm ashamed of it?" Hermione replied. "Or are you jealous?"  
  
"Jealous? HA!" Malfoy sneered. "Maybe you would like to find out just what pureblood is worth." He said, standing and drawing his wand.  
  
Harry and Ron got up and drew their own wands before Hermione could stop them.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" A dangerously silky voice broke through the tension.  
  
All three boys lowered their wands. Malfoy was quicker in explaining, "They tried to attack me, Sir." Draco said while pointing at the two Gryffindor boys. "First Granger was verbally assaulting me, and than I tried to defend myself. Than they drew out their wands. Completely unprovoked."  
  
"Well, it looks like 50 more points from Gryffindor, and a weeks detention. I'll be having a nice conversation with the Headmaster." Snape snarled.  
  
"But, Sir. . ." Harry began.  
  
"Silence. Clean your work surfaces."  
  
The class did so quickly, and were dismissed. After class, Ron, Harry, and Hermione stayed behind for their detention arrangements. The three left the room and headed for the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"Oh, Shoot!" Hermione stopped. "I have to go back and talk to Snape."  
  
"You're going back to see him willingly?!?" Ron said. But it was to her back as Hermione made her way back down the stairs.  
  
A few feet from the classroom, she stopped. She could hear two voices coming from the room.  
  
"She is important for the cause, and he will bring her to us." The first voice said.  
  
"And how does he expect to get her?" The silky voice of the Potion's master said. "She's always flanked by those two dunderheads."  
  
"Ah. But the man for the job has his ways."  
  
"And who is it? He may possibly need help."  
  
"I don't know. But the Dark Lord says that we cannot fail with this connection. He will obtain his goal."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Really. Soon, Hermione Granger will be his!" 


	9. Welcome Distractions and Protection

Hermione slowly and quietly backed away from the door to the classroom. For obvious reasons, not wanting to disturb the two men.  
  
'Oh Gods!' She thought. 'Someone is trying to take me to Voldemort?!?' As she got to the dungeon steps, she began to wonder what they wanted her for. When she approached the Great Hall, she didn't care anymore. All she knew was that she didn't want to be walking around the school alone, and she didn't want to be alone with Snape. Even though she knew of his status as a spy, she didn't want to risk seeing what he would do to keep up the charade.  
  
It was a very worried Hermione that returned to the lunch table.  
  
"What's wrong 'Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione just sat and picked at the food on her plate.  
  
"'Mione?" Harry called.  
  
"'Mione! What did Snape do?" Hermione shot her head up at hearing Snape's name.  
  
"Nothing." She replied quietly. She looked over and saw the trademark swish of black robes to announce the Potion's Master's presence. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he approached the Head table and took his place. She was so distracted by this that it took a few seconds too long to realize that she was being called again.  
  
"'Mione, something is wrong. Why won't you tell us?" Harry asked. He was getting very worried.  
  
"I'm fine, Harry." She replied, weakly. He gave her an 'I don't believe you' look. "We'll talk after classes."  
  
Harry conceded, and turned back to his food. Hermione couldn't eat much. She was afraid of what could happen. The note she wrote to Snape was already sent this morning. He would probably reply soon.  
  
As if that thought prompted it to do so, an owl swooped down and dropped the Professor's reply in front of her. Hermione looked at it a moment before reaching out and taking it.  
  
Miss Granger  
  
If you would like to meet in my office prior to your detention, you may ask your questions than.  
  
SS  
  
'Damn it!' She thought. 'I don't think it's safe to be alone with him.' She looked over at Harry and Ron. They wouldn't want to be in Snape's presence anymore than they needed to be, but a little persuasion is in order. After overhearing what she did earlier, she decided to ask them when classes were done. At least than they could see the reasoning.  
  
The three got up from the table to head off to their next classes. Only problem was, Harry and Ron had Divination, which was across the school from her Arithmancy class.  
  
~@~  
  
Professor Snape kept an eye on the Gryffindor student as he entered the Great Hall. Just as he suspected, she seemed rather apprehensive. He could see that she was watching him through the corner of her eye. Almost imperceptible, but he could tell. Now he knew for certain that she had overheard his conversation with Malfoy. 'Damn!' He thought, as he took his seat at the Head table.  
  
It was unusual for him to eat lunch with the school, but he needed his suspicions confirmed before his meeting with Granger. It was going to be a little more difficult now. She would probably have those two friends of hers along as well, underneath Potter's invisibility cloak that is.  
  
'Well,' he thought. 'At least she will be a little more cautious in school.'  
  
All through lunch, he kept an eye on the trio and gazed over the students to see if he could make out a guilty face. He couldn't. Voldemort's man must be good. At the end of lunch, he saw the three Gryffindors stand up and head for the doors. Unfortunately, it looked like Granger was going off by herself.  
  
'Stupid girl! After overhearing what she did, she still does not take care!' With that thought, he turned to the Headmaster.  
  
"Albus. What class does Miss Granger have now?" He asked, quietly.  
  
"I believe it's Arithmancy, Severus. Why do you ask?" The Headmaster replied.  
  
"No reason." The Headmaster finished his own lunch, slightly amused by the apparent concern for Miss Granger's welfare. It didn't seem to appear to be concern to Snape, but it probably was. He watched as the Potions Master got up and made his way out of the Great Hall.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione was becoming more apprehensive with each step she took. She never noticed how empty the halls seemed when she was on her way to Arithmancy. She wished more than anything for a group of any of the younger years to take a similar path so she would not be so alone. Alone and isolated.  
  
She rounded a corner, and nearly hit the ceiling (pretty impressive, considering the average height of the ceilings in the castle) when she nearly ran into a statue.  
  
'Oh Merlin!' She thought, as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Miss Granger," said a voice from behind, and she jumped once again, her heart pounding and her lungs in her throat.  
  
"A bit jumpy, are we?" The silky voice drawled. Snape could see the girl visibly pale at the sight of him. Usually, he enjoyed seeing the students cower before him; however, it was counter productive at the moment. "Did you get my reply?"  
  
She couldn't trust herself to speak, so she simply nodded.  
  
"Since your detention begins at 8, I will be expecting you in my office by 7:30." He continued. She simply nodded again. "Is something troubling you, Miss Granger?" He knew perfectly well there was.  
  
"No, sir." She replied, shakily.  
  
"Than continue on to your class. I highly doubt you wish for any additional detention." Snape turned on his heel and left, she was near the class; she would be fine for now.  
  
~@~  
  
Hermione was extremely glad for the distraction. She put her usual classroom face on and got through the lesson and assignments. It wasn't until one of her classmates, Nora from Ravenclaw, nudged her that she noticed that class was now over. She quickly packed up, glad that they all were headed in the same direction.  
  
On the way to the Great Hall for dinner, she wondered what Snape was going to do. It seemed highly unlikely, now that she had time to think about it, that he would help snatch her from the school and deliver her to Voldemort. The problem was, someone in the school would. 'He will obtain his goal.' Usually the words were a good sign; a determination of spirit. But in this context, it sent a shiver down her spine that she found hard to suppress.  
  
When she got the Great Hall, she again joined up with Harry and Ron. They began their dinner and she was filled in on some of the 'predictions' the duo made. Apparently, in about a week, Harry was going to be dragged to the lake by a wild hyena and drown, but not before his foot was chewed up by a piranha. If Trelawny was not trying to correct them in these 'predictions', than maybe she should have her Inner Eye adjusted. All that Divination stuff was just crap. If it wasn't, Hermione would eat her potions homework and blame it on a dog.  
  
The trio quickly finished their dinner, and made their way to the common room. They had a little time before their detention with Snape.  
  
"Alright, 'Mione. What was wrong with you at lunch?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not here, guys." She responded, and led them up to her room. Once the door was closed, and the two boys were seated, she began to tell them about what she overheard. When she was done, they were gaping at her.  
  
"The slimy bastard!" Ron finally said.  
  
"Ron, we all know what Snape does for our side." Harry said, trying to calm down the red-faced redhead.  
  
"I know. But he couldn't have pulled her aside and WARNED her about this?" He nearly yelled, but was quickly shushed by both Harry and Hermione.  
  
"He didn't really get a chance. Besides, do you honestly think that would have been a smart thing for him to do? That would practically scream it out that he was a spy." Hermione responded, after thinking about it a moment. They still didn't know about the attack as far as she knew.  
  
"Anyway, I have to get going. I need to talk to him before detention." She said, knowing how they would respond.  
  
"You're going down there, BY YOURSELF, after what you overheard?" Harry said. "I don't think so! I'm getting my Dad's cloak, and we're coming in after you." He turned and walked out the door to his own rooms. When he got back, the two boys hid underneath. Hermione smiled at them, "Thank you." She said.  
  
With that, the three headed towards the dungeons. 


	10. Meetings and Detention

Harry and Ron were following closely behind Hermione as they all approached the potion's classroom door. Hermione turned to the two boys. "Snape said that he'd speak to me in his office." While saying this, she lifted her wand to the two boys and muttered an incantation.  
  
"What was that 'Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a sort of spying spell. I read about it in the advanced charms text in the library." She replied.  
  
The two boys looked at her. She continued to explain. "It's pretty useless when it comes to actual spying, but it conveys the level of danger a situation the castor may be in to another person."  
  
"So what does that mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"It means that if I am in any real danger, than you two will know. It may be nothing, but I don't want to take a big chance. But at the same time, I don't think that getting caught by Snape in his office will help any of us." She said.  
  
"But 'Mione." Ron said. "What if there isn't enough time to help you?"  
  
"After having a chance to think about the situation, I don't think that will be a problem. Having you guys on the other side of the door, however, will help to keep my nerves calm." She said. They gave her looks. "I'm confident that nothing will happen, but after hearing what I heard today, I don't want to take a huge risk. I'll be fine."  
  
"Famous last words." Harry muttered to Ron. They placed the cloak over them and followed Hermione into the classroom. When they got there, they noticed a door on the other side of the desk. Snape was sitting at another desk inside that room.  
  
"Come to my office, Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione felt a slight squeeze on her hand, and she smiled a bit as she walked in.  
  
"You needed to speak to me about something?" Snape said, still marking the test papers in front of him.  
  
"Yes, sir. You said that if there was any information to give you, to come see you." She started.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And, well, I've been having these dreams." She stuttered. She felt a bit foolish that she would consider this information, but he said anything.  
  
"And what are those dreams about?" Snape said, as he looked up.  
  
She explained the parts of the dream, such as appearing in the history of magic classroom for the Battle of Getsight, and that there was a deatheater in her dream who performed an obliviate spell just before she awoke. She didn't mention the hallway that the dream started out in, or that she was standing in front of Voldemort with two versions of Harry, though. There didn't appear to be a need.  
  
"The deatheater who attacked you, are there any details that you can give me?" He asked. She shook her head. "I only saw what looked like to be the end of the encounter." She replied.  
  
"Well," he continued. "If I'm correct in assuming, the Battle of Getsight lesson was last week, was it not?" He asked, she nodded. "It's hard to believe that memories that were wiped in the way yours appeared to be would come back so quickly." He sat back in his chair and thought a moment. "Are there any other parts of the dream?"  
  
Being a strong disbeliever in Divination, she shook her head, almost completely dismissing the other parts of the dream that seemed to be irrelevant.  
  
"Very well." He looked at the time. "It's just about time for your detention, Miss Granger. I suggest we get started."  
  
The two walked out of the office, much to the relief of Harry and Ron. When they saw Snape, however, they remembered that they were there for their detentions as well.  
  
"For your detentions this evening, all of you will be preparing different potions. The ingredients and instructions are on the desks at the front. Mr Potter, take the one on the far left, Mr Weasley, the one in the middle, and Miss Granger, the one on the right." They all made their ways to their assigned workstations. Snape hoped that Hermione would notice what potion she was making. She made it in her second year, for crying out loud.  
  
The three students set to work. After a moments glance, Hermione did notice what potion it was. But it wasn't a potion that was really needed. She knew that it was not usually made by students ('with some exceptions, of course', she thought sheepishly). She glanced up at Snape, and saw him nod. 'So there's a reason he gave me this one to do.' She thought. She continued on with prepping the ingredients and set to work on the actual potion.  
  
Two hours later, there was a caldron full of Stomach Cramp relief potion, one for relief of headaches, and a polyjuice potion that would need a few days for the next ingredients to be added. The Gryffindors approached Snape, declaring their completion of the tasks. Snape dismissed Harry and Ron, but wanted to speak more with Hermione. After the boys left, he led her to his office.  
  
"There's something you are keeping from me, Miss Granger." He said, as he shut the door.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"I know you heard the conversation in the classroom earlier today." He said bluntly.  
  
She looked down. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, sir. But I needed to talk to you."  
  
"Miss Granger, you know that I am a spy for Dumbledore." She nodded. "Since this involves you directly, I will explain a few things. I want you on your guard, but I also need you to trust me." He gestured towards one of the chairs in front of the fire.  
  
"Miss Granger, I will not insult you by denying that you are not in any sort of danger. I will not try to comfort you by telling you that everything will be all right. You know better than to believe that." She looked up at him.  
  
"What I do know about the attack on you is that it was part of a plan. For some unknown reason, Voldemort wishes to capture you. I do not believe that his intention is to kill you. But you need to be very careful." She nodded, and he continued. "There is a deatheater in the school, that much is true."  
  
"How are you so sure?" She asked, quietly.  
  
"Even though the wards on the school were disrupted before and after the attack on you, I believe that the real threat remains in the school. Whoever is after you is still here. Otherwise Lucius Malfoy or Voldemort would not be as confident as they are about your capture."  
  
She thought for a moment. "So it wouldn't be wise for me to go around the school alone, would it?" She said. But she already knew the answer to that, so he kept quiet. "Thank you for the warning, sir." She said. She was silent a moment, pondering if she should say what she wanted to say next. She went ahead and did. "And thank you for looking out for me today. I suspect that you are telling me this now to avoid my being alone around the school again." He nodded at that.  
  
She stood from the chair, and began to walk towards the door. As she reached for the handle, she stopped and turned to face him again. "Professor. Why did you have me start on the polyjuice potion?"  
  
"I will tell you this, only because it, again, involves you directly." He sighed before continuing. "I was ordered to make it by Voldemort. I suspect that it plays a part in your capture. Again, I suggest extreme caution. If you have doubts, don't ignore them." She nodded again, and stepped out of the room. Snape saw that Potter and Weasley were waiting for her, and was actually relieved for it.  
  
~@~  
  
"Master." A quiet voice whispers through the fireplace.  
  
"Yes? What news do you have?"  
  
"The obliviate spell is not holding. The addition of the eyes and ears charm is affecting it."  
  
"I am unconcerned with that. You will have her soon. Any other news?"  
  
"Our suspicions have been confirmed. He is, indeed, a spy."  
  
"Unfortunate. Well, while he believes that I do not have this knowledge, he can still be somewhat useful. Ensure that you do not make him suspicious."  
  
"Yes, Master." 


	11. The Polyjuice is Finished

The next month saw Snape completing the polyjuice potion for Voldemort. He had retrieved the strands of hair from the trio during their detention the month before. Altering the potion slightly, he was able to tell who the real person was with a simple incantation that was nearly undetectable. He put the bottles in one of his pockets, making sure that they were labeled. The last thing he needed was to raise suspicions by forgetting small details such as that.  
  
Upon completion of the potion and the bottling, he made his way up to the Headmaster's office to discuss the next move. This particular plan of Voldemort's could do a lot of damage. Potter, Weasley, and Granger needed some sort of protection to keep the plan from working. Trying to do this and appear loyal at the same time was going to be a challenge.  
  
He approached the stone gargoyle ("snickers") and made his way up the spiral steps. Dumbledore already knew about the polyjuice. Snape had told him the day after the meeting. It seemed that the trust that Voldemort has placed in his followers was fragile. Otherwise, he would have explained more of the plans to the group, and he would allow for discussion on what parts each member played.  
  
Upon entering the Headmaster's office, Snape was offered a lemon drop, which he refused. Taking a cup of tea, both Albus and Severus sat in front of the fire for what was going to be a difficult discussion.  
  
"Any new news from Miss Granger, Severus?" Albus asked.  
  
"None since she mentioned some vague details about dreams she's been having. Although, I believe that she has been keeping some of the information from me." Severus replied. "I am unsure on how to coax it out of her."  
  
"What have you done so far?" The Headmaster asked.  
  
"I've allowed her time to come to terms with what has been happening to her. Allowing her time to speak without feeling intimidated - although you know that is a big challenge on its own." Snape replied.  
  
"I think it's time for you to take more direct measures, Severus." Albus replied.  
  
"I will agree with you on that. What about the 'golden' trio's safety?" Snape said with a hint of malice when he said 'golden trio'.  
  
"I have been thinking of that. Considering the danger is within the castle walls, I have reluctantly come to the decision to send them to a secret location." Snape began to protest. "I have thought long and hard on this, Severus. The place I have in mind is inconspicuous, and very few people know of its existence. It has the power to mask the energy that radiates from the very walls. They will even be able to continue their education, uninterrupted."  
  
"You think it wise to take them off the grounds of Hogwarts." Snape said, almost in an unbelieving tone. "How will you ensure their safety? You would not be able to protect them yourself there as you can here."  
  
"That is why I'm sending a member of faculty with them." The Headmaster said, almost gravely. Snape recognized that look.  
  
"You cannot be serious." He said, he knew what Albus was thinking.  
  
"I'm very serious. I have reason to believe that Voldemort knows of your spying activities."  
  
"And you would have reason to believe that because?" He snapped bitterly.  
  
"You are not the only spy I have among the ranks."  
  
The news did not come as a big surprise to Severus, but he was still a bit hostile about the fact that he was never let in on it. Taking a moment to think about it, however, he realized that it was probably a very smart thing to do. Without the knowledge of other spies, Voldemort would not be able to get any information out of him.  
  
"I cannot suddenly stop because somebody suspects that my spying activities are common knowledge. I need substantial proof before I discontinue." He finally spoke up.  
  
"If you must, Severus. I only hope that this substantial proof does not come in the form of your premature death." The Headmaster said sadly.  
  
The Dark Mark began to burn on Snape's forearm. He stifled a groan of pain, and clutched at it. The Headmaster nodded his dismissal knowingly, and Snape made his way out of the office to his rooms. Grabbing his attire for the Death Eater meetings, he slipped outside to the gates at the front of the castle, and appaparated.  
  
~@~  
  
When Snape regained his composure, he looked up into the eyes of Voldemort. Almost like he was automated, he bent down and bowed respectfully towards him.  
  
"Ah Severus. Have you completed your task as of yet?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"Yes, My Lord." Snape replied, pulling the vials out of his pocket and depositing them into Voldemort's reptile-like hands. Voldemort brought them up above his head, noting the colours of each potion.  
  
"Very good, Severus. I must ask you something though."  
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"Why did you allow the Granger girl to start the potion for you?" Voldemort asked.  
  
Snape knew lying outright would be rather foolish. So he said the first thing that came to mind. Something that was always true, but he never dared voice it for fear that it could expose him if he said it at the wrong time. "My Lord, she is one of my most brilliant students. I wished to begin the potion right away, and she had a detention with me." He said.  
  
"Ah. But if she is so brilliant, than why be foolish enough to have her start it. Surely she would have recognized it." Voldemort pointed out.  
  
How the hell would Voldemort know that she had started it in the first place? That must have been the spy on the inside. He would be sure to ward his class and office more thoroughly. "Your request came at a most convenient time, my Lord. I have a lesson for the uses of Polyjuice potion with one of my classes in a few days." Good thing that Voldemort didn't know his class schedule or curriculum.  
  
There was silence for a few moments. "Do not lie to me, Severus." Snape looked up, and saw that Voldemort was clutching the timetable for the second year notes. "You've already taught that lesson."  
  
How the hell-? That thought was cut off when one Draco Malfoy entered the room. "One of your senior students has been nice enough to provide me with the information. I will teach you to lie to me. CRUCIO!"  
  
Snape's body felt like it was being stabbed by knives while boiling in hot oil and being baked by a desert sun. He refused to scream. Unfortunately, a few moments later, another voice shouted "Crucio" and the scream forced its way out of him. After a few minutes, the torture stopped, and Snape was left with the numbness left behind. He could hear Voldemort now address the group of Death Eaters that had arrived for the meeting. "Let this be a lesson to all of you. I will not tolerate insubordination. I will have your loyalty, or I will take your life." With that, there was a quartet of voices all shouting out, "CRUCIO!" and Snape blacked out. Good thing too. After losing the battle with consciousness, they began to beat his body until they thought him dead. A few minutes later, he lay on the outside of the gates of Hogwarts; Poppy and Albus awaiting the worst.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry 'bout the long wait. Tell me what you think. I'm a bit out of practice with this one. 


	12. Possible Premonition

Despite the beatings and hexes he received, Poppy was able to stabilize Professor Snape - although barely.  
  
The Headmaster sat in the chair next to the bed of the unconscious but thankfully alive potions master. Now convinced that his spy status was exposed, he made the decision he'd wanted to make for years.  
  
~@~  
  
Severus Snape awoke to a small room. The sun out the window shone down through the drapes over the windows, but not so much that it was an irritation. Looking around the room, immediately noted that this was not the hospital wing. He'd never seen this room before.  
  
The room housed the small bed he was in, a rolling tray with a pitcher and glass, and nothing more, other than the drapes on the window and rug on the stone floor. The room was slightly dim, and decorated with runes carved in the stonewalls.  
  
His first thought: "Am I dead?" He began to sit up and received a shot of pain for his efforts that told him the answer was 'no'.  
  
The oak door on the opposite wall opened, and a young man with blonde hair walked through.  
  
"Ah, Professor. Glad to see that you are finally awake. How are you feeling?  
  
Professor Snape looked at the man. "Like I've been hexed and physically beaten to within an inch of my life. You?" He said with dripping sarcasm.  
  
"You always were a snarky one." The man replied.  
  
"Excuse me. Do I know you?" Snape asked.  
  
"You did. But you probably don't remember me." The man replied, taking down some notes. "I was Madam Pomfrey's assistant about 10 years ago. Your student 11 years."  
  
Snape pondered this information while the man took out his wand and cast an observation spell, taking down more notes. "Ah. You seem almost fully recovered. I'll fetch you some lunch and than you can move into your apartment."  
  
"Where am I?" Snape asked, but the man either did not hear or he ignored the question. He left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Snape arose from the bed and went to open the door. He'd rather know where he was than wait. But the door was locked and he was without his wand.  
  
Stalking back to the bed, he sat down. It was than he noticed a vial sitting on the tray with a note.  
  
Professor,  
  
I did not have any pain relieving potion available to administer, but one of your students volunteered to brew it in the absence of our resident potions brewer. I tell you this because you would be a better judge of her skills. I believe it was a Miss Granger.  
  
Pardus Malfoy  
  
'Malfoy? Why a Malfoy?' Snape eyed the vial with suspicion. Miss Granger was a competent brewer, but he just could not trust a Malfoy. He set the vial back down carefully. 'I'd rather be in pain.'  
  
A few moments later, Hermione stepped in the room. She carried a tray with her. "Good afternoon, Professor." She said while placing the tray on the table.  
  
"Miss Granger. What are you doing here?" Snape asked irritably.  
  
"Pardus thought that I should take you your lunch and bring you another pain reliever." She replied. "Said that knowing your distrust of his Uncle's family, you may be more comfortable with me. I can't imagine why." She added in answer to the scowl.  
  
"He also told me that I should tell you that I made your lunch and that this," she said, bringing a vial out of her pocket, "has been on my person since I brewed it."  
  
Snape snatched the vial from her. "Did he now?" He gave her a penetrating look. "And is this all true?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Hermione replied honestly.  
  
Looking at her for a few more moments, he nodded, uncapped the vial, and downed it. The potion had a minty taste to it.  
  
"Miss Granger. This potion is not supposed to taste like mint." He scowled.  
  
"No, sir." Hermione replied. "I added a few sprigs to make it taste better. It should not affect the potency or desired result." She took a book out of her robes. "Professor Dumbledore told me to give you this when you awoke."  
  
Snape took the book from her. "Where are we, Miss Granger? And how long?"  
  
"I'm not sure where we are, Professor. But we've been here almost two weeks." She was a bit surprised at his lack of snark. "Pardus said he'll tell us all about this place once we are settled in. I think he's tired of me asking questions." She missed the amused look that Snape gave.  
  
"All?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. You, myself, and Harry." Hermione replied.  
  
His memory suddenly struck. Albus had mentioned that they all would be sent away. But he never said where it was. So now, he was stuck with Granger, Potter, . . .wait a minute. Where was Weasley? He asked her.  
  
"Ron is a few rooms away, still unconscious. He was found outside the gates the morning after you were found. He may not wake for a few more days." She paused a moment.  
  
"Professor?" She began. "About those dreams I've been having."  
  
Snape looked up.  
  
"I didn't tell you before, but they began in this hallway that had many portraits and windows." She paused again.  
  
"Go on." Snape said.  
  
"Well, I found that hallway when I was exploring." Hermione said.  
  
Snape thought for a moment. "What happened in this hallway, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Well," she hesitated. "I found what appeared to be a muggle painting of an elvan battle. When I looked at it, it began to move and I heard screaming. Beside that was a door. In my dream, I opened it and saw Voldemort speaking to Harry, but it wasn't Harry."  
  
"How do you know it wasn't Mr Potter?"  
  
"Because the real Harry was lying on the floor looking at the scene also. He looked just as confused as I felt."  
  
"Why did you not mention this before, Miss granger?" Snape asked with slightly narrowed eyes.  
  
"It had nothing to do with the attack in the astronomy tower." She replied.  
  
Snape sighed and looked at her. "How do you know that?"  
  
Hermione looked at him, and than to her feet. "I thought it was just a dream." She whispered.  
  
"Miss Granger. You may have had a premonition." Snape said. When Hermione's head shot up, he added, "Trelawny divination I don't believe in and I don't blame you for your dislike and disbelief of it because of her. But I do believe some do have the power. I have rarely seen it, but it's there."  
  
Hermione nodded and lowered her gaze. "I found the door, but did not open it."  
  
"Why not? Were you afraid of what you would find behind it?" Hermione nodded. "Miss Granger, when I am able to leave this forsaken room, I want you to take me to this hallway and show me this door."  
  
"What door?" Pardus asked as he reentered the room. Before he could get an answer, he looked at the full food tray. "Eat up, Professor. I'm sure you would like to be settled in."  
  
Hermione left the room before more could be said, and Snape ate his lunch. 


	13. Muggle Among Wizards

Snape finished his lunch while carrying on a conversation with Pardus.  
  
After a few more awkward moments, Snape began to remember him as student and assistant to Poppy. Pardus had never known of his spying status until the Headmaster explained it to him upon his last visit a few weeks earlier. He completely understood the need for Snape to hide.  
  
Pardus was the nephew of Lucius Malfoy and was disowned upon his declaration of loyalty to the order. Since that time eight years ago, he'd had to hide from the family. They thought him a disgrace to the name 'Malfoy' and only kept it to annoy said family.  
  
As a student, Pardus was sorted into Ravenclaw, and had achieved outstanding grades in Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions. He held a passion for many subjects, but always was fascinated by Poppy Pomfrey. He caught her attention and was able to get private instruction, hands on experience, and an apprenticeship.  
  
Finally achieving the title of mediwizard, he worked at St Mungos until his abrupt departure. Since than, he'd been the healer at this place called 'Cathedral'.  
  
After finishing his lunch, Pardus began to take Snape to his apartments.  
  
"So, why did Albus send us here? I believe we would be better off helping in the impending war." Snape said.  
  
"Yes. I believe you answered your own question, Professor." Pardus replied. "And you will be aiding in the war. Just not directly at the moment."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, with Miss Granger as your assistant," Snape paled slightly at this. Intelligent person? Yes. Tolerable? Maybe if her mouth is taped shut. Pardus continued. "You can do some research on possible defense spells, potions, and so on. Also, all three students will need practical instruction in defense."  
  
They turned down another corridor, and Snape noticed the paintings covering the walls. It looked just as Hermione had described. They came to a large oak door, and Snape noticed the painting beside it - an Elvan battle!  
  
Pardus - not knowing of Hermione's dream - reached for the door handle and opened it. Apparently the door she was so afraid to open was the door to his quarters. He'd have to let her know - there WAS something scary behind it.  
  
'Wait a minute. Was that a joke?' He thought to himself. He walked through the door and was greeted with a set of rooms - not elaborate - but large and simply decorated. The stone floors were covered in the occasional rug in a simple rich blue. There was a sofa and two easy chairs in the same blue in front of the fireplace decorated in Runes, which also ran along the wall. An oak desk was placed by a window and was surrounded by texts. There were two more doors, which led to the bathroom and bedroom.  
  
"Your clothes and books have been brought in as well as additional books you may find useful for your research." Pardus said. "I'll show you the library during the tour as well as the courtyard that you may use to teach the students."  
  
Snape decided to ask the questions on his mind, but was stopped by a wave of Pardus' hand. "All your questions will be answered when I return. I will return in one hour. I believe you can mostly settle yourself by than."  
  
Snape nodded and Pardus left the room.  
  
~@~  
  
An hour later, Snape had familiarized himself with his chambers and was sitting at the desk reading a few of the books he had never even heard of before.  
  
So engrossed in them, he barely heard the knock on the door. Glancing at the clock, he marked his page and stalked to the entrance. When he opened the door, it was to find Harry, Hermione, and Pardus waiting.  
  
"Shall we, Professor?" Pardus asked.  
  
The three continued on their way, Pardus showing them the many sights and wonders of Cathedral.  
  
The place itself had been built over 2000 years ago. It was a place originally dedicated to study in the magical arts, but took up a religious look for many centuries to cover itself from the surrounding muggles. About 1400 years ago, many of the most powerful witches and wizards had placed wards that had been unbreakable thus far. The written history of the place outside the grounds had been erased, there was no visual evidence unless you had been invited by a resident of the property or a descendant of the original castors of the wards (which Albus Dumbledore had been), and somehow, despite all the energy used, the magic of the place remained untraceable.  
  
Only one of the remaining founders descendants remained. This witch or wizard kept the wards protecting Cathedral strong by calling on the powers of the castors descendants. Every year, they gathered in the northern courtyard to perform the ceremony.  
  
There were many historical sites including the burial sites of many past witches and wizards. Pardus mentioned a muggle was buried there as well.  
  
"Muggle?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. Acutally, you'd be interested to know that it is a member of your own family, Miss Granger." Pardus responded.  
  
He than escorted a very wide-eyed Hermione to the resting place of Theodore Granger.  
  
"My great grandfather." She whispered as she reached out for the stone.  
  
"He was well known by many residents here at the time. During one of the wars, he escorted many of our own to the safety of the perimeter. He discovered what they were, but allowed them to continue deceiving the others until they arrived here. With a promise to keep their secret, he returned to defend in the war as it escalated. A member of an old wizarding family felt the residual magic on him and questioned him mercilessly." Pardus' eyes began to sadden. "He helped protect many, understood the need for secrecy, and the reason for their lack of interference. When he needed help, they were unable to provide it in time. They found his body, and brought him here."  
  
Hermione looked up to Pardus with tears forming in her eyes. "Thank you."  
  
Pardus nodded, and returned to Harry and Snape. "I'll catch her up later. For now, Marcin will complete the tour." Another young man appeared behind them, and the trio continued on their way.  
  
~@~  
  
Pardus continued to watch Hermione while she sat in awe over the headstone of her relative. A few moments passed, and she reached her hand out. Upon touching the stone, however, she was suddenly deathly still. Pardus approached her to make sure that she was all right.  
  
"Miss Granger?" He called. He received no response.  
  
"Hermione?" Nothing.  
  
Reaching out towards the girl, he felt that her skin was very cold. Her eyes remained wide open as if in a state of shock. She began to mumble incoherently as sweat built up on her face. He could feel her pulse pick up, nearly doubling in only a few moments. A few minutes passed, and she slumped. Checking her vitals, he noted that her pulse had returned to normal as well as her body temperature. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake. She did not awaken.  
  
Gently, Pardus bent over and picked her up, bringing her to the hospital corridor.  
  
~@~  
  
Professor Snape had been sitting in his quarters going over books and notes with which he would begin the experiments. He decided to get Hermione to start some research on her own in the library. About to leave the rooms to find her, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to find an unknown woman standing there.  
  
"Are you Professor Snape?" The woman asked. Snape nodded.  
  
"Come with me please. Miss Granger is in the hospital corridor and wishes to speak with you."  
  
Without waiting to be shown, Snape quickly retraced his steps from earlier when he'd been escorted to his rooms. 


End file.
